


[Podfic] Tiptoe Through the Tulips

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boredom, Bucky Barnes Needs a Shower, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve and Bucky debate the ethics of sex pollen because they have nothing better to do with their time. No, really.





	[Podfic] Tiptoe Through the Tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiptoe Through the Tulips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562340) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



 

 

 

 

 

[Download or Stream MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oSW6tpoBSC8X8xNiDs_98u5yV-dLUYRd/view?usp=sharing)

Music choice dedicated to the Stucky discord group. Ya'll know who you are. 

If you likie, plz [rebloggie](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/170729390799/podfic-tiptoe-through-the-tulips-quietnight). 

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky talking with his mouth full. Sex pollen with no explicit sex. Steve Being SteveTM. No way I could resist this. Thanks and hugs to notlucy.


End file.
